onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Revolutionary Army
|leader = Monkey D. Dragon |transportation = Ships, Carriages |bounty = At least 602,000,000 |residency = Baltigo (former) , Kamabakka Kingdom |status = Active |colorscheme = RevolutionariesColors }} The Revolutionary Army is a powerful military organization, led by Monkey D. Dragon, that opposes the World Government, although their true targets are the corrupt and depraved World Nobles of Mary Geoise that control the World Government for their own benefit. Overview The Revolutionary Army's main objective is to fight against the World Government's rule over the world. Their main purpose is to defy political oppression and corruption as their leader Monkey D. Dragon once showed open disdain for the nobles mistreating those they ruled over. The Revolutionaries also helped liberate slaves from Tequila Wolf. According to Koala, their true purpose is to overthrow the tyrannical and hedonistic World Nobles. Most of the Revolutionary Army's efforts are focused on liberating individual islands from local governments that are under the World Government. These small revolutions become easier if the World Government is thrown into chaos, as the Revolutionary Army succeeded in liberating several islands when the government was thrown into chaos after the defeat of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Due to being an independent militia, another goal of the Revolutionary Army is arms stockpiling in order to build up their military strength as their ultimate goal is to overthrow the World Nobles, who possess tremendous political influence including the privilege to summon Marine admirals for protection. They kept tabs on Doflamingo Family's underworld activity for the sole purpose of gaining the weapons that he traded, and when Doflamingo was arrested, they took all the weapons left on Dressrosa. The Revolutionaries build up their forces by training young children into adulthood. Despite initiating a perpetual military crusade against the Celestial Dragons, several prominent revolutionaries maintain the belief to only assist people so that they can be able to help themselves. Ivankov explains to a pleading Bentham that he is not a miracle worker. He is a person who helps people focus their will to live with his Devil Fruit abilities. He thinks that miracles only come to those who are determined. According to Ivankov, he always questions the "will to live" of nations he saved as a revolutionary. This was substantiated when the four Revolutionary Commanders went to the Lulusia Kingdom to protect the citizens from the Pinkbeard Pirates. Rather than saving the citizens by engaging the pirates directly, the commanders instead empower and support the civilians so that they could fight against the pirates themselves by boosting the citizens' strength and morale through Belo Betty's Devil Fruit abilities as well as incapacitating and stealing the pirates' weapons. After the battle ended with the Pinkbeard Pirates' defeat, the commanders give the citizens the credit for defeating the pirates along with contact information for the Revolutionary Army should they ever require help again since the revolutionaries will not abandon people who want to fight against oppression. Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government, because as the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. King Thalassa Lucas stated during the Reverie that their ideals and actions were dangerous. People who join the Revolutionary Army are considered notorious threats to the government, especially the high-ranking members. The leader Dragon is known as "The Most Wanted Man in the World", the second in command Sabo engaged Marine Admiral Fujitora in direct combat, and members Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were imprisoned in Level 5 of Impel Down. According to Nico Robin and Donquixote Doflamingo, despite mutually opposing the World Government and Marines, revolutionaries and pirates rarely cooperate. The two factions can become hostile to each other due to conflicting objectives. This was seen when the Revolutionary Army executives defeated the Pinkbeard Pirates to prevent them from raiding the port town of the Lulusia Kingdom. However, they can occasionally collaborate to fulfill a mutual objective or defeat a common enemy. This was seen when CP0 operatives Rob Lucci, Spandam and Kaku (via Den Den Mushi) investigated the underground port of Dressrosa. Lucci realized the revolutionaries had used the chaos of the uprising incited by the Straw Hat-Heart Pirates alliance to seize munitions and evidence related to Doflamingo's black market activities. Upon learning that Luffy is the son of the leader Dragon, the Marines made it a top priority for Luffy to be eliminated due to this heritage. Flag The Revolutionary Army seems to use a light-colored flag with the image of a dragon head with wings, referencing their leader. The letters "R" and "A" are displayed on each side of the dragon head. They also seem to use a plain dark-red triangular flag. Members Vehicles Ships After the Tequila Wolf slaves were rescued, the rescuers and Robin sailed back to Baltigo. Dragon's Ship Dragon's unnamed ship, is a large ship that has a figurehead and theme of an actual dragon, complete with a small dragon tail. This ship was kept around for at least ten years, as seen when Dragon used it to rescue the citizens from the Gray Terminal, and when they landed to get supplies. After the Battle of Marineford, it was seen moored outside of the headquarters. Rhino Carriage When rescuing the slaves of Tequila Wolf, and escorting Nico Robin to meet with Dragon, the Revolutionary Army used Rhino-drawn Carriage donning the army's flag. History Past Fourteen years ago, the Revolutionaries rescued the people of the Gray Terminal from the conflagration the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom created to destroy the trash for the upcoming visit of World Noble Jalmack. After the covert rescue mission was completed, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for a period of recuperation. The Isshin Dojo assisted them with provisions and supplies for the injured residents of Gray Terminal. Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. Dragon had brought Sabo, who needed urgent medical care, with him. Six years later, Thalassa Lucas brought up Dragon during the Reverie at Mary Geoise, fearing the leader of the Revolutionaries was getting stronger and that in five or six years he would be a menace to the World Government. Sometime in the past, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were incarcerated within Level 5 of Impel Down for their membership in the Revolutionary Army. Ever since, they were waiting for the call to arms to join the conflict. At some point before the Enies Lobby incident, three CP9 assassins, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori, were sent to an unnamed town to assassinate three important revolutionary leaders. However, they were also forced to eliminate twenty extra people thanks to Fukuro revealing his unit's presence and their intentions to the town. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Sometime after Enies Lobby was annihilated by the Buster Call, thanks in part to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army declared a victory in the South Blue, at a place called Centaurea. With this recent victory, members of the Revolutionary Army believed that they could start on the North Blue, but their leader, Dragon, believed that they were celebrating too soon in the war. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc With the discovery that Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon's son and, under the assumption that Luffy's brother Portgas D. Ace was also Dragon's son, and with the latter's impending execution, the two imprisoned Revolutionaries decided that the time to escape had arrived. Marineford Arc After escaping Impel Down, Ivankov and Inazuma assisted Luffy in his attempt to rescue Ace from execution. After Ace was killed by Admiral Akainu, the two revolutionaries defended Luffy from the admiral's onslaught. Post-War Arc The Revolutionary Army liberated Tequila Wolf, freeing all the slaves being used as forced labor there, among whom was Nico Robin, who was sent there by Bartholomew Kuma. They had been looking for Nico Robin for ten years, knowing she came from Ohara and the threat she represents to the government, calling her the "Light of the Revolution" and asked her to join them. She gracefully declined however, and they allowed her to return to the Straw Hat Pirates, entrusting her with Luffy. The Revolutionaries also read about an incident involving Luffy, and they gave the newspaper to Nico Robin. As the word of the Battle of Marineford emerged to the Revolutionary camps, Sabo immediately gained a jolt to his lost memory discovering the death of his brother Ace and Luffy's involvement in the battle, making him remember everything for the first time in 10 years. With this knowledge and new determination, Sabo decides to assist in protecting Luffy from here on in honor of their brotherhood as well as the Revolutionary's mission. Likewise during this, Dragon confirms his connection to his son Luffy without controversy. In a conversation between Dragon and Emporio Ivankov, the Okama Queen stated that Dragon's whole identity has been revealed, even his familial relationship with Garp. Dragon reassured Ivankov, saying that the whole revolutionary faction was relieved to know that their leader is human. Dragon then informed Ivankov that since Whitebeard died, they will soon have to gather the Revolutionary leaders spread around the world as the world's balance of power was beginning to shift. After receiving Luffy's message for the Straw Hats to meet up in two years, Robin decided to meet Dragon instead of going back to Sabaody Archipelago. The revolutionaries then escorted Robin to Dragon's headquarters in Baltigo. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Sabo, the revolutionaries' second-in-command, came to Dressrosa alongside Koala and Hack to investigate and put a stop to an arms trade that has been promoting wars throughout the world. Hack entered the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi, but was defeated in the first round. He was later imprisoned, and transformed into a toy made to work as a slave in the underground trade port. Meanwhile, after reuniting with his sworn brother Luffy, Sabo decided to take Luffy's place in the Corrida Colosseum disguised as "Lucy" in order to win Ace's Devil Fruit and inherit Ace's will. Sabo won the Mera Mera no Mi and consumed it, demonstrating its power by using Hiken to destroy the arena ring, exposing the underground. He then reunited with Koala and Hack at the underground trade port. However, Sabo noted that the place where the weapons were produced was located somewhere else, declaring that it would be a nice souvenir for Dragon if they found it. The three, along with Rebecca and Bartolomeo, later encountered Robin and Usopp. After Doflamingo activated his "Birdcage" he placed bounties on twelve certain people, Sabo among them, giving him three-star ranking( 300,000,000 bounty), the same number of stars as Luffy. The group then fled from pirates seeking their bounties with the aid of Bartolomeo's barrier, during which time Hack noticed Sabo is not with them, . Meanwhile, Koala remained in the underground trade port to continue her investigation, discovering that the ships at the trade port were actually merchant ships disguised as pirate ships. Sabo confronted the Marines outside, easily defeating the lower-ranked members before clashing with their leader, Admiral Fujitora. Fujitora eventually decided to end their battle, and Koala berated Sabo for putting them in danger. When the Dressrosa citizens reached the top of the plateau with the intent to capture King Riku and Usopp, Hack held them back long enough for Usopp to snipe at Sugar. While Luffy and Law were battling Doflamingo at the palace, Sabo freed the prisoners at the colosseum. During the final phase of Doflamingo's game, Sabo intercepted Burgess when he attempted to kill Luffy for his Gomu Gomu no Mi. Sabo then clashed with Burgess and eventually defeated him. After the fall of Doflamingo and the Birdcage, Koala, Hack, and some other revolutionaries took care of some business at the underground trade port and found a certain list. Later that night, Sabo visited the Straw Hats at Kyros' house to see Luffy one more time. He gave them a Vivre Card for Luffy before leaving. When CP-0 was investigating the underground trade port, they suspected that the revolutionaries have left with all the evidence relating to the Donquixote Pirates' smuggling operations. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sabo, Koala, and Hack returned to Baltigo, and Koala spoke with Dragon about the weapons they stole in Dressrosa; he revealed them to be made of Liquor Iron Ore. However, Burgess had stowed away on their ship and discovered their base, reporting it to his crew. The Revolutionaries' base was attacked by the Blackbeard Pirates, who destroyed the base before the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived. The fate of Dragon and the other revolutionaries were not mentioned in the newspaper detailing the battle. Reverie Arc The revolutionary army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base of operations to Momoiro Island. Meanwhile, four revolutionary commanders assisted the citizens of Lulusia Kingdom in fighting an invading pirate crew. The revolutionaries later began their plan to declare war on the World Nobles with Sabo, Karasu, Lindbergh, and Morley infiltrating Mary Geoise. After seeing Kuma being a slave to the World Nobles, they planned to rescue him. References Site Navigation ru:Революционная Армия ca:Exèrcit Revolucionari de:Revolutionsarmee es:Ejército Revolucionario fr:Armée Révolutionnaire it:Rivoluzionari zh:革命軍 id:Pasukan Revolusioner Category:Military Forces